


CLY

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Chuu is not so sweet, F/F, Jiwoo is sweet, Like, Lip meets a girl online, Nothing big, Smallll lipves, Smut, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Jungeun is a junior in college who is more infatuated with pleasing herself opposed to others doing it. Until she meets a girl online who makes her think twice about that...





	1. The Girl Online

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be 2 parts :DD

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Haseul asked, trying to encourage the brunette to tag along to a party. “There’s going to be a lot of girls there.” She winked.

Jungeun smiled, still shaking her head. “I’d rather stay home tonight.. how about the next one?” She asked, and Haseul shrugged. 

“For someone who labels themself a womanizer… you tend to avoid the ladies very often.” She mentioned, eyeing the girl as she studied her notes.

Truthfully, Jungeun wasn’t really a womanizer. Although girls liked her, she never gave them the time of day. She could easily lay up with someone else if she wanted to, but nobody satisfied her the way she satisfied herself. She was rudely disrupted from her thoughts when she heard a cheery voice come over to them. “Hey Haseul!” Jiwoo said excitedly, giving her a side hug.

She quickly ran around the table, hugging Jungeun as well. Although she just glared at Haseul when she did so. Haseul laughed to herself, seeing the fake irritation in the girl’s eyes. “Hey Jiwoo— you wanna come to a party? Since this loser wants to stay at home.” She eyed Jungeun, and Jiwoo sat down beside her.

“A-A party? Hm.. it sounds fun but i’m actually busy tonight!” She pouted, and Haseul scoffed.

“What is up with you busy college sophomores?” She scoffed. 

Jiwoo laughed at her fake anger. She hugged the girl tighter, resting her head on her shoulder. She eyed Jungeun, watching as the girl studied. It was kind of cute because she never really saw the other girl so concentrated. But truthfully, Jungeun was just thinking about the session she was going to have later tonight back at her apartment. She closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her body. 

“What do you have to do tonight?” Jiwoo asked the shorter girl, who immediately looked up to see those cute doe eyes staring back at her. She shook her head slightly. “Just some homework.” She lied.

“Oh.. okay.” Jiwoo smiled, and Haseul turned to her. “What about you?” She asked, wanting to know her reasoning too.

Jiwoo laughed. “Same as her.” She lied, looking down at her watch. “I should probably get going now.” She smiled, pulling Haseul into another hug and waving at Jungeun. 

“Good luck with your homework.” Jiwoo encouraged, smiling gently at her before walking off. Haseul just watched as the girl happily pranced out of the cafeteria, wearing a cute skirt like always. Jungeun just raised her eyebrows, looking back down at her book. “Alright.. this has to be the most boring lunch I've ever had with you.” Haseul teased. 

Jungeun closed her book. “Sorry— want to go and get ice cream?” The brunette suggested, and Haseul nodded quickly. It was pretty hot outside today, ice cream sounds like heaven right now. As they walked out Jungeun noticed Jiwoo still on campus, walking around with a girl around the same height as her. 

She looked to her side, noticing Jungeun looking at her. The shorter one quickly looked away, walking to Haseul’s car. When they got there she ordered Mint choco, while Haseul got plain vanilla with chocolate syrup. They sat across from each other, enjoying the ice cream in the air conditioned building. 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Haseul asked again, finishing her ice cream. Jungeun nodded. 

“I have work to do. Remember?” Haseul understood for the most part.

“Fine. But you need to come to the next one.” She smiled and Jungeun assured her she would. Back at her apartment, she checked if her roommate Jinsoul was home. When she was sure she wasn’t, she went into her room, sitting at her desk. She finished her homework after about 2 hours. Mainly because she kept getting distracted by her.. thoughts.

Jinsoul still wasn’t home, but she soon realized it was because she attended the party with Haseul. 

More time alone. 

She pushed her things to the side, opening up her favorite website at this time of night. She was pleased to see her favorite girl was online, masturbating on the screen, only her neck down showing. 

Jungeun slipped a hand into her shorts, slowly rubbing at her clit as she watched the girl on screen.

Yves.

That is what she went by, and Jungeun had been infatuated with the girl for months now. Her tan skin, and the way her hair went down her chest. Yves always put on a show for her viewers. Her low voice teasing and ushering them to keep touching themselves. It was.. a little crazy. Jungeun always wondered what it would be like to have Yves in a room with her. 

She didn’t think she would be able to breathe properly. Let alone function like an actual human being. Hearing Yves’ moans set something off in her, making her remove her pants and underwear for easier access. 

She remembered when she first came across Yves, she was entranced from the start. That voice just lured you in, made it feel like she was talking directly to you. Although it was far from true when she was talking to over 1000 people that watched. The brunette watched as the tanned woman pushed two fingers inside of herself, at the same time rubbing at her clit. She moaned loudly, making sure she was on perfect display for those that watched. 

Jungeun had to close her eyes seeing something so beautiful up close. She just wanted a taste, biting down on her lower lip and pushing a finger into herself. Since she was home alone, she let her moans go, no filter whatsoever. 

“Mmm.” Jungeun moaned, watching as the girl’s wetness dripped from her as she fucked herself on the screen. She was nearing her own orgasm so she could barely keep her eyes open, nor her breathing in check. All she could hear was Yves’ moans filling her ears, and her fingers going in and out of herself. She came hard, not able to keep up with the girl who was still going on screen. She threw her head to the left as her legs shook.

When she finally came down from her high she felt.. a little embarrassed. But that orgasm was better than any orgasm a girl had given her. She felt ashamed at how most of her mind blowing orgasms came from herself, just from simply watching a girl on screen fuck herself. She could get with anyone she wanted but she preferred to do it herself. 

She just felt.. better here alone. Less judged, and she had her own little space. The girl on screen had finally came, pulling her fingers from her as the white come engulfed them. She could hear the front door open, and she immediately closed the tab and jumped up. Putting on some shorts before Jinsoul stepped into the room. “You alright?” She asked, seeing the girl in a flustered state.

“Y-Yeah. I’m great.” She laughed awkwardly, walking away from her desk and onto the bed. Jinsoul noticed the girl’s underwear on the ground right beside her chair but she ignored it. “I thought you went to the party?” 

“I did… but it wasn’t too fun. You didn’t miss out on anything.” Jinsoul assured her, still standing in the doorway. “Well— I have class tomorrow so i’m going to shower and sleep.” She gave a small smile, closing the door. Jungeun felt relieved that she was alone again, finding herself something to eat. 

The next day, as she walked onto campus. Jiwoo spotted her, running up to her immediately. “I hope you did your homework last night.” She laughed, walking side by side with the shorter girl. Jungeun hardly even glanced at her, that made the other girl frown, but she didn’t show that it upset her.

Jungeun was her friend, and she didn’t want to push her to talk if she didn’t want to. “I did.” She suddenly said, giving Jiwoo a weak smile. “Took me some time but..” 

“That’s fine. That happens for me too.. but at least you got it done!” She said cheerily. They had the same math class together, and usually Jungeun sat at the back but someone had taken her seat, so she just sat at the front. Jiwoo was about 2 rows behind her. 

All Jungeun could think about was getting home later.. doing the usual. This had to be a problem or something. But she just really enjoyed it. Jiwoo lost the other girl once class was over, so she just clung to her other friend Chaewon. 

“Does Jungeun seem off to you lately?” Jiwoo asked her, and Chaewon spotted her off in the distance leaving. 

“Uh.. a little closed off yeah. But she’s always like that.” Chaewon reassured. “I need to go find Hyejoo. I’ll catch you tomorrow?” She smiled and Jiwoo nodded. 

“So you’re definitely coming to the party this weekend?” Haseul asked and Jungeun sighed.

“If I say yes, will you stop asking?” And Haseul laughed.

“No— because then you’d be lying to shut me up.” Jungeun giggled at that too. “Look.. I don’t mean to be pushy or anything you just seem to be a little closed off lately.” She said gently, not wanting to push the conversation somewhere it didn’t need to go. 

Jungeun understood. But truthfully, it’s because she was so caught up in this little world she was living in. She was ashamed at how much she thought about finally getting home and relieving some of the stress from the day. “I’m okay. Just stressed with all this schoolwork.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Alright… well, you know I'm here if you need help with your assignments or anything.” She assured her. She just wanted Jungeun to be okay. One of her assignments traveled into the late hours of the night, so when she got online, Yves was already getting off. She sighed sadly, realizing she’d either have to go to bed, or find some other girl to help her. 

She quickly showered, and as she did so Jiwoo was getting herself ready in the mirror. She applied red lipstick and put on her black lingerie.  
She logged into her account:

_chuulovesyou ___

__Once Jungeun got out of the shower, she decided to lie down instead. But after about 10 minutes she couldn’t stop twisting and turning, trying to ignore that throb in her core. She scolded herself for being so needy. She eventually gave in, locking her door and sitting at her desk. She pulled up the site, scrolling through the camgirls to see which one caught her eye._ _

__“Chuulovesyou.” She muttered to herself. “What a childish name.” She laughed, but she still clicked on her, seeing the girl slowly undress herself on the camera. Just like Yves, this girl also didn’t show her face. Leaving it up to imagination. She was also a lot paler than Yves, and her hair was a bit lighter. But it was hard to tell in the lighting._ _

__Jungeun didn’t know why but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl’s pale skin. Probably because of how sexily she rubbed her hand across it, pinching her nipple and moaning. Jungeun had to shut her eyes at the feeling that shot through her body. It wasn’t Yves, but it’d have to do for tonight._ _

__“Alright Chuu.. what do you have for me?” Jungeun muttered to herself, removing everything except her shirt. Once the girl completely removed the lingerie, she used both hands to play with her breast. She didn’t talk much, but when she did her voice was very… low in pitch._ _

__It was quite deep, but for some reason Jungeun felt like she had heard it before._ _

__None of that mattered though when she heard those soft moans fall from the girl’s lips, one hand holding her folds spread and the other rubbing against her clit._ _

__Jungeun wasn’t expecting to like someone as much as she liked Yves.. but this girl was a close second. Or maybe it was because of how horny she was. She followed her moves, doing whatever she saw Chuu doing to herself. She moaned quietly, not wanting to alert the girl in the other room who was fast asleep._ _

__Chuu was a bit gentle on herself at first, only gently rubbing at her throbbing clit. Her moans were heavenly, and Jungeun was starting to feel a little jealous at the fact that she wasn’t the only one hearing them. She pushed her fingers into herself, the sound of her wetness gushing._ _

__Jungeun eyed her movements carefully, watching her pretty fingers go in and out of herself. Chuu literally had… a perfect pussy. It was almost unreal to see and Jungeun wanted nothing more than to just taste her. Her legs were spread open, one hand gripping at her thigh while the other pumped in and out of her hole. Chuu seemed to be approaching her orgasm too. Her whines becoming louder and her fingers moving faster and faster._ _

__It took everything in her power to not fall back onto the bed. If she did it would reveal her face and she reallyyyy didn’t need that happening. “Oh god.. Chuu.” Jungeun moaned, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Did she seriously just moan this girl’s name?_ _

__She didn’t even know her…_ _

__But her mind went blank when she rubbed her clit as she pushed her fingers in and out. She was coming, and she was a little upset at how quickly she did. She usually lasted longer but it was something about this girl that just made her melt. She tried to catch her breath as the girl on her screen chased her orgasm as well._ _

__“Oh fuck..” She moaned, her legs still spread and the sheet below her getting soaked. She was definitely going to come. “O-Oh god!” She moaned, coming hard onto her fingers. Her body twitched and Jungeun had to look away from the amazing scene in front of her. She watched as the girl removed her fingers, with hot come dripping down them. She watched as the girl lifted her fingers up to red lips, sucking them clean and moaning as she did so. Her fingers still playing with the sensitive nub._ _

__After she sucked them clean, she ran a hand down her body, gripping at her thigh and panting heavily. Jungeun would stay to watch her use a vibrator, but she had to be up in the morning. God was it tempting seeing those pretty hands touching herself. But she had to fight the urge to do so, afraid that if she stayed she’d genuinely fall in love._ _

__The next day, Jiwoo wasn’t her usual cheery self. She still gave smiles and hugs, but you could tell she didn’t have much energy. So she drank some coffee to help. As much as Jungeun pretended to hate the girl’s affection, she felt a little empty inside seeing her slightly down. “You okay?” She finally asked, seeing Jiwoo’s eyes sparkle a little at the question._ _

__Jungeun actually cared? She was shocked._ _

__“Yeah.. just a little tired.” She said truthfully. She had a pretty long night. The coffee hadn’t kicked in yet, but she hoped it would eventually. She really wouldn’t make it through her classes feeling as tired and as sore as she did at the moment._ _

__“Well— hopefully that coffee does it’s job.” Jungeun smiled, standing up. “I should go, my class is starting soon.” She informed and Jiwoo smiled back._ _

__“See you soon Jungeun.”_ _

__All throughout class Jungeun couldn’t stop thinking about last night. All that ran through her mind were those milky thighs that belonged to Chuu. The way she ran her pretty hands down her body, and sucked on those pretty fingers. Jungeun wished it was her that was sucking the wetness off. She wondered what Chuu tasted like…_ _

__She realized she hadn’t been paying attention when she looked up and saw her teacher on the final slide of her presentation. When she looked down at her paper she found herself trying to draw Chuu. That perfect lingerie on her. It just did wonders._ _

__She quickly flipped the page and turned to her classmate, asking if she could copy the notes. He didn’t hesitate to let her see them, turning back to the board to listen. Jungeun managed to get through class today, although her mind was elsewhere. She never found herself exactly.. this intrigued by a camgirl before. Or any girl really._ _

__The moment she opened the door, she bumped into someone, dropping her books onto the floor. The drawing she did slipped out, landing directly at the person’s foot. She felt her heart race as Jiwoo picked up the image, eyeing it. Jungeun quickly snatched it away, picking up her other things in the process._ _

__Jiwoo couldn’t help but feel like the clothing on that person in the picture was something similar to what she wore last night. “Sorry about that.” Jungeun apogized._ _

__“It’s alright. What are you in such a hurry?” Jiwoo asked cutely, folding her arms as the girl frantically looked down the hall._ _

__“Because I have another class to get to.” Jungeun simply stated. She quickly walked around Jiwoo, going down the hall and turning. Jiwoo watched her the whole time until she was completely out of sight. She shrugged, continuing on with her day._ _

__That night she wore blue lingerie, almost a navy color that made her skin tone pop. Jungeun was a little late to the session. Seeing both Yves and Chuu on at the same time. Out of habit, she almost clicked on Yves, but damn did she miss Chuu. There was this pull she had on her. But she didn’t feel so special when she remembered she wasn’t the only one Chuu was making feel special. But she put her own feelings aside, clicking on her live._ _

__Jungeun almost passed out at what she saw the moment Chuu popped up on her screen. The girl was riding a dildo. It looked.. very big for her tiny frame, but she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. She really went weak in the knees seeing her white come dripping out of her and down the dildo she rode._ _

__Jungeun nearly lost it seeing her fingers rub her clit while she rode the dildo quickly. “Oh—“ Her moans fell out, sending pressure straight to the brunette’s core. She didn’t think she’d last much longer seeing that dildo stretching Chuu out like that. And with those moans, she seemed to be really enjoying it. She went down on the dildo once more, coming hard. Her toned stomach moving in the camera as she shook._ _

__The hand that was rubbing at her pussy slowly stopped moving, making her jump anytime she even so much as moved a finger near it. Chuu seemed to be.. really sensitive. Jungeun wondered if she would be that sensitive after Chuu made her come. She had to have been really good at it if she was reeling minutes after the orgasm._ _

__She lied down, her face off the camera and her body laying sideways. She lifted her leg slightly, pushing the toy in agonizingly slow. Her long drawn out moans as her pussy got stretched was really doing something to Jungeun. She wished it was her making Chuu moan like that._ _

__Her moans were actually adorable at the moment. Almost as if the position was too much for her._ _

__Poor baby._ _

__Jungeun smiled at the obvious struggle Chuu was going through. Almost as if she wanted to pump the dildo into her faster, but was afraid she’d come too fast if she did. So she went slow and steady. But damn was Jungeun ready._ _

__She couldn’t take her eyes off of Chuu’s cute boobs with perky pink nipples, right on the screen for her to see and use her imagination. She wondered what Chuu looked like. If she had a body this amazing she had to look good too right? She prayed Chuu would lose control and accidentally slip up, but it was pointless._ _

__She roughly rubbed at her clit as she watched the girl on screen fuck herself with the toy. The comments on the side of the live going rapid at the sound of her moans and cute pussy getting fucked. God she so badly wished she was right there, using the toy to fuck her while her tongue went to work on her swollen clit._ _

__She moaned rather loudly at that thought, instantly throwing a hand over her mouth. She could feel the orgasm ripping through her, and as she came so did Chuu. It felt… intimate almost. Her heavy breathing drowned out Chuu’s, watching as she slowly caught her breath._ _

__The girl didn’t waste a second sitting up, saying goodbye and ending the stream. Jungeun didn’t want her to go so early. She debated on messaging her, and in the end she realized she was too much of a scaredy cat. But damn she would pay some serious money to have Chuu fuck her the way she fucks herself._ _

__She tried messaging her, but it said she needed to be registered to speak to her. Jungeun scoffed, but damn did she want to talk to Chuu. It would be a long shot, especially with the amount of people following her account. But she tried anyway._ _

__Jiwoo was getting her shower ready when her phone made a noise from the notification bell. She saw the username: kimlip99, message her._ _

__**Kimlip99: hi :)** _ _

__Jiwoo smiled at that._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Hey! :)** _ _

__Jungeun was about to lock her phone when she got a reply almost immediately._ _

__**Kimlip99: Oh. I wasn’t expecting us to get this far.** _ _

__**Kimlip99: anyways. I don’t have much to say. Just wanted to tell you, that you have an amazing body.** _ _

__She complimented and almost cringed when she pressed send. Is unsending things a feature for this app yet?_ _

__**Chuulovesyou: It’s okay. And thank you, i’m sure you have an amazing one too ;)** _ _

__Jungeun’s heart skipped a beat when she saw that winky face. Jiwoo felt a little nervous when the girl hadn’t replied to her, but she calmed down when she got a notification._ _

__**Kimlip99: hmmm.. I don’t know about that one.** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: can I see? You aren’t a guy right? Or like.. underage or anything right? That’d be creepy.** _ _

__**Kimlip99: uh, sure. And no. I am a girl. And not underage LOL.** _ _

__Perfect. Jiwoo smiled at that piece of information. She didn’t have time for men. But they brought in the money. She was happy to finally be talking to a girl on this damn app._ _

__Jungeun had to turn on the light in her room so she could pose in front of the mirror. She took off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and some shorts. She took the photo, keeping her face from out of it. Once she was satisfied she sent it, getting immediate heart eye emojis in her phone notifications._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Just as I said, amazing. :)** _ _

__**Kimlip99: I still think yours is better :p** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: how about you show me a little more tomorrow night?** _ _

__What did she mean by that? Did she want to meet?_ _

__**Kimlip99: what do you mean?** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: It means, we can have a little private session. You don’t even have to talk.. just… moan.** _ _

__Jungeun’s cheeks heated up at the thought of that. Although she was a little shy thinking about doing that, and showing her body._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: just you and me…** _ _

__Jungeun could barely think straight. Was this actually happening? What was she supposed to say?_ _

__**Kimlip99: could I let you know tomorrow?** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: sure! Just do it early morning.. I'm a busy woman ;)** _ _

__Jungeun locked her phone, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn’t believe this. She wondered if she would’ve gotten a reply from Yves had she tried a while ago. Talking to Chuu seemed more satisfying though. She liked her vibe a lot more. Playful, yet so much teasing in her words._ _

__When Jungeun woke up that morning, she eyed her phone even while eating a bowl of cereal. Jinsoul noticed, tilting her head slightly at the girl. “Uhh.. everything alright?” Jinsoul asked._ _

__Jungeun quickly looked up, locking her phone. “Yeah— just zoned out for a second.” She lied, still thinking about the message from Chuu last night. She really wanted a private session with Jungeun? Out of all the people who probably messaged her, she gave Jungeun a chance?_ _

__“Okay— well I'm off to work. Stop creepily staring at walls and shit. You’re scaring our friends.” Jinsoul said before shutting the door. Once she was gone Jungeun lifted her phone again, going to the app._ _

__Oh what the hell did she have to lose._ _

__**Kimlip99: Yes.. I want the private session with you.** _ _

__Jiwoo was walking to her class when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing the notification from the app. She smiled to herself, quickly opening it. When she read Jungeun’s message she got excited. Too excited._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Great. But.. you may need a few things.** _ _

__**Kimlip99: ?** _ _

__Jiwoo sat down, listening to her teacher speaking._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: do you have paypal or something?** _ _

__**Kimlip99: yeah.** _ _

__She gave her the information and within minutes $100 was sent to her. Her eyes nearly fell from her head, and seconds after it was sent she received a message._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: I want you to have fun… so I'm giving you some money to buy a few things.** _ _

____**-dildo (whichever size you can handle)  
-vibrator  
-lube **

__Jungeun eyed the small list, her brain not able to process what was going on. So she had to go to a sex shop? She got on her bike, riding down towards the shopping mall. It took about 15 minutes to get there, but that’s okay. She made sure to chain up her bike before going inside. She felt a little ashamed so she just walked up to the counter and showed the guy the list._ _

__He understood, guiding her around and letting her pick out what she needed. Once she was done she immediately left, putting the bag into her backpack and going back home._ _

__**Kimlip99: I got the stuff** _ _

__Jiwoo smiled when she saw that, looking forward to the private session with this girl. She wanted to make her feel good and welcome._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: great :) . How is 11:45pm for you?** _ _

__Jungeun liked the sound of that, especially because Jinsoul would be out for the night. She had time to finish homework, shower if she wanted and to get some food into her system._ _

__**Kimlip99: perfect :D** _ _

__Jungeun eyed the items on the bed. She never exactly used a dildo.. or a sex toy for that matter. She usually just used fingers, and other people did the same to her. She was sure it wouldn’t be too much of a foreign concept though. She had seen it plenty of times._ _

__As much as Jungeun hated it, she couldn’t ignore her nerves building up the closer the time got. She was fixing herself some dinner as Jinsoul was stepping out._ _

__An hour left._ _

__“Be good. I’ll be home in the morning.” Jinsoul winked, shutting the door after seeing Jungeun’s disgusted face._ _

__She finished dinner._ _

__30 minutes left._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: still on right?** _ _

__Jiwoo really hoped she was._ _

__**Kimlip99: yeah. Still on.** _ _

__A smile appeared on her face._ _

__She started getting ready, getting her sex toys out as well and locking the door. She purposely set up the camera so she could only see her torso and her lower body. The light directly on the area so she could see everything Jiwoo was doing to herself._ _

__Jungeun did the same, and then got up to lock her door. When she returned, she immediately signed in on the website. Her nerves were really getting the best of her now. She didn’t exactly understand why either.._ _

__It’s not like Chuu could see her face. And she has had sex plenty of times. So why was this any different? Probably because Jungeun was so infatuated with the other girl. She hadn’t even seen her face and all she did was daydream about her, and think about her._ _

__How she would taste. How she would smell. How her skin would feel under her fingertips. How her moans would sound when she felt Jungeun’s tongue moving through her soaked pussy._ _

__2 minutes._ _

__She went to Chuu’s page, waiting patiently for the girl to video call for the session. When the call came in, Jungeun froze for a moment before answering. She pressed the answer button, immediately seeing that familiar pale skin and toned body. Chuu had already gotten undressed, and she pouted when she saw the other girl still clothed._ _

__“Hey.. I’m the only naked one.” She said cutely, her voice low so it was unrecognizable. Jungeun immediately undressed, realizing what the other girl was getting at. Just as she expected, her body was amazing. Her boobs weren’t that big but she didn’t mind. It was cute to her._ _

__Jungeun had no idea what to do, just waiting for Chuu to give her a command._ _

__Jiwoo wondered what the girl would sound like, but she did tell her that she didn’t have to talk. So she wouldn’t force her unless she was comfortable enough to do so on her own._ _

__“Rub your pussy.” Chuu demanded, doing it as well. She smiled when she saw Jungeun do it, her hands shaking a little bit. She was definitely nervous._ _

__Cute._ _

__Jiwoo managed to speak through the pleasure she felt. “Don’t be nervous.” She said sweetly, and Jungeun instantly relaxed._ _

__She tried to not come fast, but the thought of someone watching her touch herself was a little too much for her. Especially when that someone was most likely very attractive. She unabashadley stared at the girl’s center, watching her pretty fingers swirling over her clit. Her moans were short and sweet._ _

__Jungeun wanted more. But she had to wait. Jiwoo could tell the girl was close, because her shaky breathing could be heard from her end. The camera also shook a little because of her feet resting on the desk. She wanted Chuu to be able to see everything._ _

__How she touched herself. How she fucked herself. How well kept everything was down there. How her wetness dripped down in between her thighs. She wanted her to see it all.._ _

__She came, Chuu following shortly after and giggling at how they simultaneously came at the same time. She wished it was the other girl touching her and not just herself._ _

__“Um.. so you can get the dildo now.” Chuu instructed, grabbing hers as well. “I prefer.. you put some lube on yours.”_ _

__Jungeun nodded, although she couldn’t really see that. Only seeing her strong hands as she popped the bottle open and dripped it on her hands and rubbed it at her pussy. She grabbed the dildo, using whatever was left on her hands to lube it up._ _

__“Just— breathe.. slowly, and push it in until you can’t take anymore.” She said softly, pushing her pink dildo into herself. Jungeun watched, doing the same and nearly falling apart at how full she felt when she put it in. It felt so good. She never felt anything like it._ _

__Jiwoo smirked at the sight of the toy spreading the girl open. It was sexy how well she was taking it. Her moans were shy at first, and Jiwoo could tell she was holding back. So to make her feel comfortable she didn’t hold back her own. When something felt good she moaned, loudly._ _

__Jungeun let out a satisfied sigh at the sound of her soft moans, trying to desperately hang on a little longer._ _

__The feeling of the dildo inside of her was very… filling. She honestly couldn’t believe how good this felt and how she was depriving herself of such pleasure for so long._ _

__“Oh god—“ Jiwoo moaned, wishing the other girl was here right now, fingering her and licking at her pulsating clit. Fuck she couldn’t take much more thinking about it._ _

__She finally heard Jungeun’s moans, and that really set her off, making her ram the toy into her harder and faster. All Jungeun could hear was her wetness as she fucked herself in front of the camera. She grabbed the vibrator, flipping it to the highest setting and placing it on her throbbing clit._ _

__She nearly screamed at the waves of pleasure that went through her body when she placed it there. That feeling of being full, and her clit twitching from the sheer pleasure she was feeling was far too much._ _

__She couldn’t even breathe properly. Jiwoo was getting close, so fucking close. She was hitting so far and deep she was genuinely afraid she’d hurt herself or make a bigger mess than she’d like…_ _

__Jungeun was right there, her eyes shut tightly, her sexy collarbone on display. Jiwoo just wanted to place her lips there and mark her up for everyone to see. She didn’t even know this girl. Or so she thought…_ _

__“Oh god!” Jungeun moaned out, and Jiwoo’s eyes snapped open at the sound. Before, Jungeun’s moans were just mere mumbles, but now she was saying words. Actual words. With her actual voice._ _

__Jiwoo was so close to coming, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to catch up with the other girl who was losing it every second passing. “Mmm! Fuck!” She shouted, pounding into herself so hard and hitting places she’d never hit before._ _

__She couldn’t hold on much longer, not with all of this pleasure rushing through her body. “Oh fuck— Chuu!!” She screamed, coming so hard she could feel her walls tightening around the toy inside of her. Jiwoo glanced over, seeing the girl’s face on the screen for a split second and she was so fucking ashamed at how hard she came when she realized who it was._ _

__Kim Jungeun was moaning her name. Well.. her online name anyway. She was pretty sure the other girl wasn’t even aware that she had shown her face because she was so out of it. Her body kept shaking, and Jiwoo could see how red her chest had become after that._ _

__She knew she wasn’t going crazy when she heard Jungeun moan the first time. She knew that voice anywhere. She removed the toy from herself, seeing how soaked it was and licking it clean. She hated to sound cocky, but damn did she taste amazing. She wondered if Jungeun would like it._ _

__She almost fainted at the thought of Jungeun licking at her pussy with that tongue of hers. Hell, just the thought of Jungeun touching her in any way that isn’t platonic nearly made her faint. Now she really needed to be careful._ _

__She wasn’t sure if she should even say anything because this was private for a reason.. no names, no faces. It was just confidential._ _

__Jungeun didn’t speak anymore after that, now that she wasn’t in the moment anymore she realized she could’ve slipped up badly there. This person didn’t need to know who she was at all. Jiwoo understood, although she already knew who was moaning her name on the other end of this video call._ _

__The light was still shining directly onto the girl’s center, she rubbed at her sensitive clit, jumping at the contact and quickly retreating her hand. Jiwoo didn’t even know what to say. Jungeun leaned forward, her hands on display as she typed. Jiwoo wanted nothing more than to suck on those fingers after they’d been deep inside of her._ _

__She looked at the message box pop up._ _

__**Kimlip99: I should get going..** _ _

__Jiwoo frowned slightly, but she understood. They were college students after all. And they had to go to class in the morning. So she didn’t blame her for that._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: okay :)** _ _

__Chuu waved at the camera, still not showing her face and ending the call. Jungeun breathed in and out, standing off and feeling her legs wobble. Yeah.. she definitely never made herself come that hard. She couldn’t describe the feeling she felt when that dildo was that deep inside of her. Almost felt as if she would explode._ _

__As she got ready for bed, she received a message._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: I had a lot of fun tonight.. and your moans are really sexy. You should let them loose more often** _ _

__Jungeun smiled at that as she continued brushing her teeth._ _

__**Kimlip99: I had fun too.. thank you for the session. I’ve never had an orgasm that good before.** _ _

__She blushed at how blunt she was being, but “Chuu” deserved to know how good she felt moments ago._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: yeah, you seemed to really enjoy it. Sleep tight.** _ _

__Jungeun smiled softly at the message, replying with a smiley face._ _

__She arrived in the cafeteria that next morning in a preppier mood. Jiwoo could hardly look the other girl in the eyes when she came over to the table. Not after last night. She felt so.. dirty, when she looked at her._ _

__Because all she could remember was the way Jungeun’s eyebrows furrowed and how her lips fell apart when she came, with her name falling from her lips. It was just a little too much for her to process._ _

__“You look happy today.” Haseul pointed out with a smile. She was happy to see Jungeun in a better mood today._ _

__“I got some good sleep.” She smiled. Which was the truth. After that orgasm, she got ready for bed and knocked out the moment her head hit the pillow._ _

__And Jiwoo still couldn’t look at her. Not with her collarbone peaking through that button up she wore. All she can remember is seeing them poking out when Jungeun was fucking herself on the camera. This was far too much for her.._ _

__She never saw Jungeun this way. But after last night it was all she could see. She didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing. All she knows is that it isn’t good for her sanity._ _

__“You okay Jiwoo?” Jungeun asked, realizing the girl was staring directly at her. She shook her head quickly, almost as if to wake herself from the daze she was in._ _

__“Yeah I'm great. I’m glad you got some good sleep last night.” She said gently, and Jungeun smiled at her._ _

__“Hey we have class soon. We can walk there together if you want?” Jungeun offered. And yeah, Jiwoo was for sure not going to make it through the week after last night._ _

__She also couldn’t deny how badly she wanted it again…_ _

__“Sure. Whenever you’re ready.” Jiwoo smiled, and Haseul side eyed the both of them._ _

__“You’re both… very chipper today.” Haseul pointed out, and Jungeun wasn’t picking up on what she was insinuating. “Did you two… um… ya know?” She tilted her head, and Jiwoo immediately got defensive._ _

__“What? No! Of course not! We would never. Come on Haseul.” She said, laughing awkwardly._ _

__Jungeun finally caught on. “Wait what? You thought me and Jiwoo slept together?” That made her laugh and Jiwoo felt her heart break a little, and she really didn’t understand why. She never even saw Jungeun that way after last night, so why did she suddenly feel this way now._ _

__“Jiwoo is my friend. We would never.” Jungeun assured, adding more salt to the wound._ _

__“Oh— cool. I mean… I wouldn’t really care it’s just…” Haseul trailed off, laughing at the situation as well._ _

__“Just a coincidence.” Jungeun smiled. “Ready?” She looked over to Jiwoo who looked down at the table. She slowly stood up, grabbing her things and nodding._ _

__Class was.. hell. This wasn’t anything new but she hated the way she had to stare at the back of the brunette’s head the entire time. She just wanted to admire what she’s been missing out on. Not only was she upset she couldn’t look at Jungeun, but this class was sooo boring today._ _

__After scrolling through her phone apps she got an idea. She looked up, seeing that Jungeun was also looking on her phone, probably browsing through social media._ _

__She opened the camgirl messaging app, immediately going to her messages with Jungeun._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: hey :)** _ _

__She watched as Jungeun got all giddy inside, immediately opening the message and replying._ _

__**Kimlip99: hi :p** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: do you miss me?** _ _

__Jungeun’s heart dropped at that message. She was in class… she couldn’t be thinking about this right now._ _

__**Kimlip99: I do.** _ _

__Jiwoo smiled at that, typing quickly as the teacher spoke about something she didn’t care enough to listen for._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: I miss you too** _ _

__When Jungeun didn’t reply she messaged again._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: I miss seeing you fuck yourself for me.** _ _

__Jungeun nearly jumped from her seat when she read that. Jiwoo was pleased to see the shorter girl tapping her foot anxiously on the ground._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Don’t you miss it baby?** _ _

__Jiwoo was getting excited herself, especially after seeing how it started getting to Jungeun._ _

__**Kimlip99: I do. I miss it a lot.** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: :), how about another session tonight? Is that okay with you?** _ _

__Jungeun eyed the phone for a bit, sighing deeply._ _

__**Kimlip99: I have a lot of homework tonight :(** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: that’s okay. Your work comes first <3 ** _ _

__Jungeun smiled at that. Not only was this girl extremely dangerous, but she seemed like a sweetheart too._ _

__Jiwoo was slightly disappointed by that. But she understood what being a college student was like because well… she is a student. She wasn’t done with Jungeun though, messaging her again and watching the girl’s head dart down to the phone in her lap._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: I came so hard hearing you moan my name last night. It was so sexy** _ _

__Jungeun actually blushed at that, remembering how loudly she moaned the girl’s name._ _

__**KimLip99: I couldn’t stop imagining it was you fucking me and not just myself…It felt so so good.** _ _

__Was she seriously sexting in class?_ _

__Jiwoo smiled at Jungeun’s little confession. She couldn’t stop imagining it either. God she’d do anything to see that face and hear those moans as she came in person._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Since you aren’t mine, I’ll have to just imagine I'm riding you when i’m fucking my dildo later tonight..** _ _

__She was having too much fun with this. Especially because she could see how jumpy Jungeun was. She was definitely turned on and she was trying so hard to hide it. Her ears turning red and her focus wavering._ _

__**Kimlip99: I'm in class.. you’re driving me crazy here.** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: what would you do if I were there? Just us… would you make me yours? You said you like my moans right?** _ _

__**Kimlip99: I’d fuck you until you’re screaming my name.. I love your moans.** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: they’re all for you.** _ _

__Jungeun couldn’t believe this. A popular camgirl was all over her right now and she didn’t know how to process it at all. She had to find a way to have another private session with Chuu tonight._ _

__Once class was over, Jungeun had to get up quickly. It was getting uncomfortable sitting there in this pool of wetness that formed in her panties. She was embarrassed at how easily Chuu got her wet back there. Jiwoo slightly brushed past her, getting the girl’s attention for a slight second. Jiwoo was wearing a skirt as always, but the way she was swaying her hips was a little too much._ _

__Jungeun shook her head. She’s your friend. Keep it in your pants hornball. Jungeun immediately closed the app. She couldn’t afford pouncing on one of her friends just because her hormones were all over the place. Jiwoo turned around, catching the girl staring, before she blinked quickly and walked in the other direction._ _

__This girl was wrapped around her finger and she didn’t even know it yet._ _

__Jiwoo was in her bed just staring up at the ceiling. She wasn’t even in the mood to stream for a bunch of random men. She just wanted Jungeun. So she tossed and turned in bed for hours, not getting up once, even when her roomie called for her. Her door was opened, and she immediately sat up._ _

__“I’m heading out…” Vivi informed, seeing the girl looking back at her. “Call me if ya need me.” She smiled, shutting the door slowly. Jiwoo tried to do anything she possibly could to distract herself from the thoughts she had. But damn was it nearly impossible._ _

__**Kimlip99: are you awake?** _ _

__Jiwoo was just getting ready for bed when her phone made a bell sound. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: yes, I am :)** _ _

__**Kimlip99: is my offer still there?** _ _

__Of course._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: Hmmm… I don’t know, maybe if you beg for it :)** _ _

__“Beg for it?” Jungeun muttered to herself. She never begged for anything. Never. Not once. It was the other way around usually._ _

__**Kimlip99: pleaseeee??** _ _

__**Chuulovesyou: harder.** _ _

__**Kimlip99: please??? I miss you a lot.. I couldn’t stop thinking about you today.** _ _

__That satisfied Jiwoo._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: be ready in 5 minutes** _ _

__Jungeun went out into the living room to see her friend passed out there peacefully. So she crept back to her room, slowly shutting the door so it wouldn’t make a sound and locking it. As she undressed she logged into the site._ _

__Jiwoo wore some red lingerie this time. The moment she answered the call Chuu was already touching herself._ _

__Damn. She must’ve been waiting for this. Jungeun couldn’t take her eyes off of the red fabric around Chuu’s thighs, and the fabric covering her breast. This was a little too much for her._ _

__This color really brought out the girl’s skin tone and fuck did Jungeun want to just drink it all in._ _

__“So you missed me?” She heard Chuu say, and she debated on whether or not she should speak. “I missed you too.” Chuu added, still playing with her wetness that covered her center._ _

__“All day.. I thought about riding you.” She informed, riding the dildo directly near the camera. Jungeun could see her tight walls stretch around it every time she went down. She wanted nothing more than to suck on the girl’s clit as it peeked out. Chuu’s pussy was actually… cute._ _

__Every part of it. Not only was she cleanly shaved, but her center was so pink._ _

__It was truly mesmerizing. Fuck she wanted to taste her so bad. She needed to meet her so she could devour her, or be devoured. Either one would be fine with her._ _

__She moaned cutely, feeling the dildo filling her up. She imagined it was Jungeun she was riding and her walls clenched painfully around the toy. And she liked it… a lot. It made her moan, and she felt ashamed at how easy it was for her to come right now. She wasn’t even being touched by this girl and she felt herself coming undone already._ _

__Jungeun was using her fingers this time, wanting to feel her wetness coating her fingers. She nearly knocked the camera over from how hard she fell forward._ _

__That would be.. bad._ _

__She shook, her boobs shaking into the camera and her pretty hair dangling from her shoulders. Jungeun was close too, but she needed some words of encouragement._ _

__“P-please talk d-dirty to me.” She begged. Jiwoo smiled at the sound of that familiar voice._ _

__“Hmm— you want me to talk dirty to you? Why? So you can come for me?” Jungeun moaned loudly at that, and she was just starting. She didn’t know what it was about the contrast between her moans and her low voice. But shit, it really set her on fire._ _

__“Y-Yes..” Jungeun managed to say, biting down on her arm as she fucked into herself. She knew she would scream otherwise so to save herself and not only Jinsoul’s sanity, she bit down._ _

__Hard._ _

__She rocked her hips forward trying to reach her orgasm and so her clit could roughly hit against her palm._ _

__“I wish I was there baby.. god i’d lick your pussy and fuck you so hard with my fingers.” Jiwoo egged her on, hearing her desperate and whiny moans coming out. It was actually adorable to her, hearing how badly she wanted it._ _

__Jungeun imagined Chuu’s tongue on her clit while she fucked her with her pretty and long fingers and that was enough to send her over. “Fuck!” She moaned, slamming her hand down onto her desk and her back arching._ _

__Jiwoo smiled at that, the girl gripping tightly at her boob. Jungeun was absolutely losing it in that spot of hers, nearly tipping the chair over from her rapid movements. She couldn’t quite explain the feeling that went through her body hearing Chuu talk to her like that._ _

__Unfortunately, Jungeun had class the next morning. But Jiwoo was able to sleep in, only having an afternoon class for biology. Even though she didn’t have to be up, she was still up. She just couldn’t stop thinking about Jungeun. This was getting a little ridiculous. She badly wished she was here beside her, preferably naked. But fully clothed was okay too._ _

__She got completely undressed, snapping photos of her chest and posing so it would make her ass look bigger than it actually was._ _

__Embarrassing…._ _

__But she wasn’t satisfied enough, so she decided to film herself._ _

__She grabbed the dildo from her drawer, moving her clothes back into place afterwards. She got back onto the bed, sucking at the dildo to provide her own lubricant._ _

__Her phone was already out so all she had to do was go to her camera. Jungeun was in the library today, studying for the test she had in about 30 minutes._ _

__Jiwoo pressed play, angling the camera down towards her center so it would capture the dildo going in and out of her. She prayed she withheld the strength to hold this phone up when she was close._ _

__She usually moaned anyway, but she made sure to not hold back on any of them for this video she would send to the brunette. The phone captured every moan, every whine, every whimper, and every stroke from the dildo._ _

__“Shit…” She moaned, thrusting into herself quicker. Jiwoo already knew all of her spots, so it didn’t take her very long to start building her earth shattering orgasm. She was embarrassed at how shaky she was becoming, because she was already close._ _

__She could just hear Jungeun’s moans ringing in her ears, and she wished she were here to roughly grope at her. And to place kisses on her neck._ _

__Jiwoo _loved_ sloppy neck kisses. _ _

__All of this at once nearly made her scream down the walls, but she came, stifling the moans slightly. But just loud enough so Jungeun would hear on the video. Jiwoo loved that when she came it was very obvious rather than just a clear liquid.. so she knew that the toy had her cream all over it. She smirked at that, her thighs still twitching as she stopped the video._ _

__She sent the photos first, and then the video. She did it immediately, afraid that if she waited any longer she’d back out completely. Jungeun closed her book, putting her things away when her phone vibrated._ _

__**Chuulovesyou sent 8 images** _ _

__Jungeun swallowed hard, looking around her before opening the message. Her eyes widened as she saw an array of nudes from the other girl. The text reading “Miss you”. Jungeun didn’t even know what to say. She genuinely wanted to wrap her lips around the girl’s nipple. Swirling her tongue and watching as the girl went crazy._ _

__And when she got to the pussy pics she nearly fell out. She couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be to rub her clit against the other girl’s. She loved the idea of them both moaning as their wetness came together, forming a mess that they’d gladly clean for each other._ _

__Fuck she was in deep._ _

__She noticed there was a video too, and she had to put in headphones so she could listen. And when she clicked play all she could see was that pink fucking dildo going in and out of the girl she wanted so badly. Especially now._ _

__She could tell Chuu was enjoying every second of it, because her moans were godly. Jungeun didn’t think she could take it. She had to close her eyes and ignore her throbbing clit that wanted her attention so badly._ _

__She couldn’t do it._ _

__Her moans became throatier, longer, louder, and eventually they died down to pathetic whines as she sloppily thrust into herself. Every time she went in, she pulled back out with more wetness coating the toy. Jungeun almost felt like she could taste her._ _

__She was so sweet. Just like her voice_ _

__When Chuu came, she could hear a string of moans with the word “baby” continuously thrown in there. She was grabbing at her thighs so hard she left an indent there from her nails._ _

__She couldn’t do this anymore. She needed Jiwoo. She needed her mouth, her fingers, fuck she just needed her everything._ _

__**Kimlip99: we need to meet... I need you.** _ _

__Jiwoo checked her phone when she got the notification, her heart dropping at the message she saw. Jungeun wanted to meet her._ _

__Shit._ _

__She should’ve saw this coming. This had only been going on for almost 2 weeks now. But that was long enough. She saw how needy Jungeun was from just their 2nd session. This could be seen from a mile away._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: sure.. when?** _ _

__Jungeun was walking to her class when she got the message. She tried to think of a day where she’d be free._ _

__**Kimlip99: saturday** _ _

__That was in 3 days.._ _

__Jiwoo didn’t even know what to say. She could back out… but that would be suspicious right? She also couldn’t bring Jungeun to her apartment. She really needed to think this through a little more before replying._ _

__Throughout the day Jungeun kept checking her phone, frowning every time she didn’t see a notification from her favorite girl._ _

__“You expecting something?” Jinsoul asked, watching as Jungeun checked her phone for the 10th time in less than 3 minutes._ _

__“Just waiting for my teacher to post our test scores online.” She lied._ _

__“Ooo did you have to take that stupid calculus test today too?” Yerim asked, taking some of Jungeun’s fries._ _

__“Unfortunately. But it wasn’t that hard.” She smiled, and Yerim glared at her._ _

__“Maybe you should study more Yerim.” Jinsoul teased, ruffling the girl’s hair._ _

__Yerim gently swatted her hand away from her. “I do study! But some subjects you just don’t get. Calculus is one of them for me.” She defended, sipping Jinsoul’s soda and eating some of her fries._ _

__“You have food right there!” She said, guarding her plate from the shorter girl._ _

__“Yeah but I want to eat yours before I go and eat mine.” Yerim pouted, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes._ _

__“That doesn’t even make sense!” The blonde sighed, still guarding her food. Jungeun decided to just give up on getting a response from Chuu for the moment. She was afraid she’d drive herself crazy. But when Chuu hadn’t responded at all for the rest of the night she was starting to get suspicious._ _

__But truthfully, Jiwoo was having a full on panic attack. She didn’t know what to do. This situation was exactly that bad, but it wasn’t too great either…_ _

__She has been sexting and getting off to the sound of her close friend for the past 2 weeks now, and then at school she pretends like it’s nothing._ _

__Yeah this situation was pretty bad. She paced back and forth trying to decide what to do, and eventually passing out onto her bed. She woke up the next morning to 3 messages._ _

__**Kimlip99: ??** _ _

__**Kimlip99: Hey, just want to make sure you’re okay.** _ _

__**Kimlip99: goodnight <3 ** _ _

__She sighed, the messages bringing her back to reality that this was in fact real. And it was in fact a problem she needed to fix immediately. She had two days to figure something out._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: sorry! Passed out last night.. had a long day** _ _

__Jungeun was still asleep when she got the message, but it would be there when she wakes._ _

__Jiwoo really thought of what she could possibly do in this situation. She ended up just deciding that she would meet the girl, and explain it to her. She’d rather that than keep lying.. although she technically hasn’t been lying._ _

__Or so she thinks._ _

__She ended booking a hotel room for just one night, and sent the address over to Jungeun._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: see you Saturday night <3 ** _ _

__Jungeun couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day when she woke up to those messages. She was finally going to be able to meet the girl that’s been ruining her thoughts for the past 2 weeks. She was finally going to put a face to that sexy body of hers. A face to those moans that slipped past her lips._ _

__“Are you coming to the party tonight?” Haseul asked and Jungeun didn’t even hear because she was too preoccupied with her phone. Constantly texting back and forth with Chuu all day. She looked up with a bright smile on her face, confusing the blonde and the short haired girl._ _

__“Well?” Jinsoul questioned, and Jungeun had to ask her to repeat the question._ _

__“Party. Tonight. You’re coming right?” She asked and Jungeun shook her head, seeing the disappointment on their faces already._ _

__“You promised.” Haseul frowned._ _

__“I-I know! But hey— I have a date. Aren’t you proud of me?” Jungeun tried to switch the subject. Jinsoul’s eyes widened and Haseul clapped her hands._ _

__“About time! What’s her name?” Haseul asked and Jungeun hesitated for a second._ _

__“Uh.. Chuu.” She muttered, but Haseul heard her clearly._ _

__“Chuu? Sounds like a pornstar’s name.” She said, causing Jinsoul to nearly choke on her drink. Jungeun’s face went red at that, and Haseul noticed immediately._ _

__“Oh… don’t tell me—“ She started and Jungeun immediately defended herself._ _

__“I know! I know what you’re thinking but she’s nice… and sweet.” She explained, and Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. She was just happy her friend wasn’t sitting at home anymore._ _

__“Well.. as long as you’re happy and safe.” Jinsoul smiled and Haseul agreed._ _

__“Just send us the address in case anything goes wrong.” Jungeun nodded._ _

__“Sorry I can’t come. But have fun for me okay?” Jungeun grabbed her things, standing up quickly._ _

__“That girl is so odd..” Haseul said, watching as she walked away._ _

__“Tell me about it.” Jinsoul agreed, watching as well._ _

__Jiwoo’s heart was actually about to go into heart failure. It was beating uncontrollably. She honestly didn’t know what to do at this point. She’d be meeting up with Jungeun in an hour. She packed a bag with all of the toys she wanted to bring, in hopes that they even got that far to use them._ _

__She had mixed feelings about this whole thing. Jungeun had just friendzoned her not too long ago. But the way she had Jungeun whipped for her, or, Chuu. She was sure she’d give in to her eventually._ _

__Those feelings don’t just stop. Regardless of if it’s just lust, or love._ _

__She made her way to the hotel, checking in and making her way up there. She lit the place up with candles after she got changed. The black corset lingerie on. Jungeun herself was getting ready, wearing a matching lace bra and panties set. Haseul offered her a ride, and she assured the girl she would be able to ride home on her bike afterwards._ _

__Haseul just laughed. “If you say so.” She wiggled her eyebrows as the girl got in._ _

__Jiwoo hated how mixed her feelings were right now. She was extremely turned on at the thought of finally being able to touch Jungeun, taste her, feel her._ _

__But she was also terribly afraid that Jungeun would hate her when she saw who she really was._ _

__She tried to ignore that thought, only hoping for the best. Regardless, after tonight, she’d see if she ruined a relationship or gained one. Haseul pulled up at the hotel, seeing the girl quickly hop out with her backpack._ _

__“Call me if you need anything.” Haseul yelled out to her, watching as she chained up her bike so it wouldn’t get taken. Jungeun gave her a thumbs up as she drove off, swallowing nervously as she turned back to the building._ _

__When she got inside, she checked in under the name Kim Lip and the man immediately directed her to where she needed to go. She held the backpack on her shoulder as she made her way to the elevators. The ride up made her anxious, and every step down the hall made her heart beat louder and louder in her ears. When she finally got to the door, her hand hovered there._ _

__But she finally found the courage when she remembered who exactly was waiting for her inside. Her legs went weak at the thought of what would happen to her tonight. Jiwoo jumped up when she heard the door of the hotel close. This place seemed expensive.._ _

__She was taken aback by the candles that lit up the room, leading her down the hall to a room. She threw her backpack onto the couch, slowly walking towards the room. This was the moment, she was finally going to meet the girl that had been running through her mind every single second of every single day. Jiwoo honestly had to stay in place, afraid she’d bolt out onto the balcony and hop off._ _

__When the door opened, she slowly turned to the girl in the doorway. Her hair down cascading over her shoulders, and the black corset lingerie hugging at her body perfectly. But Jungeun froze, staring at the girl as she stared at her._ _

__No._ _

__This couldn’t be._ _

__“J-Jiwoo?” She called out, and the girl nervously nodded._ _

__She eyed the girl as she wore that sexy lingerie._ _

__Just for her._ _

__“I-I can explain..” She walked over to the girl, reaching a hand out. Jungeun immediately snatched away, in complete disbelief._ _

__She had been going insane because of her closest friend. Not only that.. but she had seen nearly every private part of her body. Heard her moans, listened to that seductive voice to get off. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she felt disgusting._ _

__Her sweet, cheery, innocent Jiwoo, was Chuu._ _

__They were two completely different people. Jiwoo was sweet, cheery, bright, positive, a cute adorable smile and adorable pouty lips._ _

__And Chuu was sexy, so intoxicatingly sexy. Dirty, so dirty. The way she spoke.. the things she said, the things she did. That couldn’t be her Jiwoo._ _

__No. She didn’t believe it._ _

__“Let me explain.. Jungeun.” Jiwoo pleaded, and the girl just stared at her. She couldn’t read the look in her eyes at all. It was a mixture of many things._ _

__Anger, confusion, hurt. She felt strange, knowing that she had some of the best orgasms in her life due to her close friend. She would fantasize about… eating out her best friend, fucking her, making her scream._ _

__Fantasize about Chuu, or Jiwoo… fucking her. Making her scream, making her come. It was a little bizarre and her brain was having trouble processing the entire situation._ _

__How did she not notice? She eyed the girl, realizing she never really paid close attention to her features. Because she was her friend._ _

__But now she couldn’t keep her eyes off of those fucking lips, and her collarbones and broad shoulders. This was just strange to her. She had seen Jiwoo’s perfect breast, her incredibly beautiful pussy. Her mind was going blank._ _

__“I-I need to go.” Jungeun said, turning away and walking quickly to the living room. Jiwoo was right behind her, afraid to even put a hand on the other girl._ _

__“Wait just let me explain Jungeun.” Jiwoo begged, seeing the girl grabbing her bag._ _

__“What is there to explain?” She spun around quickly, her words sharp and her eyes glaring at the slightly taller girl. “Y-You lied to me!” She said, on the verge of crying._ _

__“I didn’t lie… I didn’t. I was just scared to tell you about me. About… this.” She gestured between the two of them._ _

__“Well— maybe there was a reason you were scared.” She shook her head, opening the door._ _

__“Wait Jungeun—“ She snatched her arm from the girl’s old, looking away from those wide frightened eyes._ _

__“Don’t touch me.. a-and don’t speak to me… please I just—“ She looked away. “I need some time to think about.. all of this.” She watched as a single tear fell down Jiwoo’s face, taking everything in her to not stop and comfort the girl. Her mind was racing way too quickly, she felt lightheaded._ _

__She walked past the front desk, unchained her bike outside and began riding home. She didn’t even know what to say. This was just so odd to her. This girl that she had been whipped for was her best friend._ _

__Her best friend. And she didn’t even bother to tell Jungeun. She hated how even now while she was upset, she couldn’t erase those intoxicating moans from her fucking brain. She could just imagine them falling from Jiwoo’s lips, her back arching while she rested in between her thighs, devouring every inch of her._ _

__She was completely zoned out, and was too late to notice that she was driving directly into traffic. The car beeped, but couldn’t stop in time to not hit her. He knocked her off the bike and she hit the hood, the bike getting completely crushed by the car. She groaned as her body rested on the hood of the car, and the man quickly got out to help her._ _

__Things just couldn’t get any worse._ _

__**Chuulovesyou: i’m sorry.. ******_ _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I’m a perfectionist after all.... :) Final part, enjoy 😊

Jungeun was only dealing with a broken pinky, thankfully the car didn’t hit her hard enough to do much damage. She was bruised up slightly, but it wasn’t too much. She successfully avoided her friend, or.. ex friend now it seemed, for about a week. 

Despite her wanting to completely avoid Jiwoo, she found herself searching for the girl again. Only to be hit with the fact that she deleted her account. Jiwoo couldn’t find it in herself to continue on with it. She was also embarrassed by what happened. Not because of what she does, but because it was her closest friend that found out. She seemed distraught by it all, and Jiwoo really, really wanted to fix it. But Jungeun wasn’t even giving her a chance.

She didn’t understand how the girl managed to avoid her for so long. She even went as far as to not hang out with her group of friends, not wanting Jiwoo to easily find her in the pack. She texted Jungeun multiple times, trying to get her attention. She wanted to desperately fix this. But fuck Jungeun was making it too damn hard. 

Jungeun felt like she was going crazy after just a week of no masturbation, so she ended up retreating back to her first obsession. Yves. 

It just didn’t feel the same though. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Yves was someone she knew as well. She felt like she couldn’t trust anything now. She removed her hand from her pants, instead just watching the girl on the screen do whatever it is she was doing. Her mind was just filled with Jiwoo. 

Had she overreacted? Should she have given Jiwoo a chance to explain herself? It just felt so wrong. It felt wrong because of how turned on she would get from the other girl. How she literally saw her closest friend being so.. _dirty_. This couldn’t be right… right? Because she felt her lip twitch at the thought of Jiwoo’s milky thighs on screen, putting on a show just for her. 

So when her phone lit up, and she saw that familiar username appear, she answered. Jiwoo was surprised to see she received a message back, her heart pumping excitedly at the name on her screen. Finally she was being acknowledged again. Jungeun was very stubborn, that wasn’t new information. She had a right to be after all. 

It was simple. She apologized, repeatedly. But Jungeun still wasn’t ready to see her yet. She needed to clear her mind of these thoughts she was having for her best friend. It took 3 weeks, 3 _long_ weeks for Jungeun to come around again. She agreed to meet Jiwoo somewhere after class, preferably in a more public space. She wasn’t quite ready to be with the girl in private. 

To her surprise, her heart leaped when she watched the girl scanning the restaurant for her friend. A new feeling that she never quite felt before for the other girl. When Jiwoo spotted her, despite the slight tension between the two, she smiled brightly. It seemed as if the room became 10x’s brighter when she showed off her perfect smile. 

“Hi..” She said brightly, as if nothing ever happened. As if she didn’t practically get off to her best friend numerous times. “I’ve never been here before.” She announced.

“They have really good food. I’ll pay if you’d like.” Jungeun offered. Jiwoo’s eyes seemed to light up at that. She felt like she was slowly getting her friend back. She understood why it was awkward for her friend. Jiwoo wasn’t too shaken up by it. She knew the risks of it all. It just so happened to be her best friend that found her. 

She was scared of admitting to Jungeun it was her, for obvious reasons. She didn’t expect the girl to want to meet up with her. Nobody had ever insisted on that. But then again, she never did any one on one sessions with her viewers. 

She supposes she was the one to blame here. Although she didn’t really regret it. She enjoyed herself, and Jungeun obviously did too. And like Jungeun insisted, she did buy her something to eat. They ate in silence, and it made Jiwoo nearly run out of the restaurant. It was painfully awkward and she really didn’t know where to go from here. 

“Look— I’m sorry Jungeun. I understand this is awkward for you but… we’re not really getting anywhere avoiding the topic.” Jiwoo said suddenly, seeing the other girl glare in her direction.

“I’ll talk about it when I want to talk about it.” Jungeun sighed, leaving money on the table and exiting the restaurant. Jiwoo just stared out the window and watched as her friend walked away, and the waiter returned to collect the payment. Had she gone too far? 

And just like that they were back to square 1. Jungeun wasn’t talking to her, and actively avoiding her. It was starting to piss Jiwoo off. What was she so afraid of? The worst part was already behind them. Why couldn’t she just move forward so they could fix this? She missed her friend… but she especially missed seeing her _that_ way. 

But truthfully, Jungeun just avoided it because she absolutely _hated_ how badly she wanted Jiwoo. It didn’t feel right, but it was pointless to avoid it because even now she would go back and look at the photos they exchanged between each other. She supposes it’s only right she faced the reality of it all. What was the point of avoiding something she so badly craved? 

Jiwoo took it upon herself to confront Jungeun. She showed up at her apartment one day, it had been over a week since their last encounter. Jungeun was sitting at her desk with her headphones in when Haseul told her she had company. Who could it be? 

When she stepped out into the living room, she felt her heart drop. It was Jiwoo, and she was wearing all black with her hair in a ponytail. Haseul couldn't sense the tension so she smiled brightly. “I’ll leave you two alone!” She said, and Jungeun gave her a look. It was a cry for help. But the older girl didn’t realize, so she left them alone. 

It was quiet for a moment before Jiwoo decided to take initiative. “Look— I’m really tired of this avoiding thing you have going on… I tried to be understanding. Really! But you’re just making it so hard.” She said, moving a little closer to the shorter girl. “I get it. It’s weird, it’s awkward. But we can’t go on like this forever. Just tell me what you want to do from here on out.” The girl pleaded. She really was tired of this tension between the two of them. She just wanted her friend back at this point. 

But when Jungeun didn’t speak, Jiwoo felt her irritation growing. “Jungeun seriously, just—“ And she was cut off with a kiss. She immediately leaned into it, feeling hands holding her close. She could hardly breathe but she liked it. 

“I just— I want you so bad. I’m ashamed ... because we’re… best friends. It’s just all weird, and confusing. But I do… want you.” She admitted. “It’s just— god… you’re a cam girl.”

“I know.. It’s a lot to take in.” 

“It’s sexy.” She said bluntly, throwing Jiwoo off. Her entire attitude changing completely. “It’s just… weird. Couldn’t see someone like you— doing.. that.” 

“I get it.. really.” Jiwoo said. “It was originally to help pay for school but I ended up genuinely enjoying it.. the attention is fun.” She admitted, seeing Jungeun’s cheeks turn bright red. She honestly didn’t know what to do at this point. They both seemed to have confessed and they somewhat met in the middle. Although it would take Jungeun some getting used to, she didn’t mind whatever it was they had going on right now. 

“Look um.. let’s just, have a picnic or something. The weather is pretty nice today. We can hang out and talk a little more..” Jiwoo suggested, and Jungeun didn’t even hesitate to agree with her. She had tons of homework to do, but she’d just finish it some other time. 

She changed into something that wasn’t her sleeping clothes and followed Jiwoo outside. Since they didn’t prepare, they stopped by a market on the way to the park, buying things to eat and make sandwiches. The park was peaceful surprisingly. Some people rode the trails with bikes and across from them was the playground. Jiwoo enjoyed seeing the kids playing around excitedly. At one point she even spoke with her mouth full just to get Jungeun’s attention. 

“Look! That baby is going down the slide all by himself.” And Jungeun looked immediately, seeing the chubby toddler going down. She smiled when he hit the ground, the baby immediately laughing and being lifted by his parent. 

Time moved quickly, and Jiwoo found herself lying down on her back and rubbing her stomach. “Well.. I’m full now.” She admitted.

“I think I have room for more.” Jungeun said, just as she finished her sandwich. The second the wind blew, Jiwoo shivered and Jungeun noticed immediately. She removed her hoodie and offered it to the girl beside her. 

“But you’ll need it”. Jiwoo said, turning down the offer.

“I won’t. I’m okay.” She smiled, and Jiwoo took the hoodie slowly, putting it on and smiling to herself at the smell of Jungeun lingering on it. 

Jungeun looked ahead, seeing the sun setting slowly. “We should probably start packing up and heading back..” She suggested and Jiwoo nodded, helping her. It was also getting a little cold so Jungeun just wanted to be home under her blankets. Jiwoo held the basket that they purchased in one hand while she walked closely alongside Jungeun. Their hands bumped and it was _painfully_ obvious that Jungeun wanted to hold her hand. She knew she was too much of a chicken to do it though, so the next time their hands bumped she took the opportunity.

She intertwined their fingers and held tightly, and Jungeun blushed almost instantly, her eyes darting down at their hands and then back ahead. She smiled to herself, and held her hand even tighter. Once they got inside, it seemed Haseul was gone. “You can just put those leftovers in the fridge..”

Jungeun was getting ready for her shower when Jiwoo stepped inside, hopping onto the bed. “I’ll shower after you I suppose.” She announced, watching the girl shuffle through her drawers. “Don’t take too long.” 

“I never take long.” Jungeun scoffed, sounding a little offended. She quickly took her shower, just to prove a point, earning a round of applause afterwards. “Thank you. Now your turn. I already put some towels in there for you.. and you can pick whatever you want from my drawer to wear.” She offered, resting on the bed. 

“Okay! I’ll be back. Don’t fall asleep.” Jiwoo teased.

“I won’t.” Jungeun lied, her eyes slowly closing. She was sure she dozed off because she was awaken to the feeling of someone jumping into the bed. Her eyes opened but there wasn’t much to see since it was so dark, the only light in the room coming from the window. And even that wasn’t bright enough. 

“You fell asleep.” Jiwoo pouted, although Jungeun wasn’t able to see.

“I know… I’m sorry. I’m just really tired.” She admitted, and Jiwoo caressed her cheek. Jungeun instantly turned on her side, facing Jiwoo as her eyes shut slowly. 

“I know. You should rest.” Jiwoo said, although she didn’t want her to. She just wanted to talk to her. Hear her voice a little longer. So she struck up a conversation, despite Jungeun being completely dazed.

“What do you think I should do about the webcam… thing?” And Jungeun’s eyes opened and looked straight ahead at the girl. 

“It’s um… nice.” 

“Should I continue?” 

Jungeun sighed loudly. “It’s up to you. But personally I want you all to myself.” 

Jiwoo felt tingles throughout her body at that small confession. “Oh? Possessive now huh?” She teased. “I suppose that’s a fair reasoning.. It’s not like I need it anyway. I have exactly what I want right here.” She said, looking at Jungeun when she said those words. Even in this dark lighting she could see that sparkle in her eyes. 

“Don’t be all adorable..” Jungeun said. She was grateful for the darkness in the room because  
she was sure her cheeks were red at this point. 

Jiwoo smiled, moving closer to the girl and running a hand along her bare arm. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out or anything… I didn’t plan for this to happen I promise.” She apologized, and she didn’t even know what to say when she felt the other girl moving closer to her. Their lips touching briefly before Jungeun pulled away. Jiwoo didn’t even know what to do, but when she did it again she made sure to reciprocate it. 

It started out gentle. So gentle she felt like her lips weren’t even there, and her heart raced quicker than she could control when Jiwoo deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, Jiwoo was settled in between her legs, hands by her head as she kissed the girl below her. Her skin was so soft, she left her lips and moved to her neck. And Jungeun sighed at the feeling of her lips kissing softly at her neck, and she was getting just a little frustrated at the pace. She needed more. 

“Don’t… don’t be Jiwoo right now.” She said, making the other girl stop her movements. “I want Chuu.” She said, and Jiwoo felt something flip inside of her.

“Are you sure?” 

“Very…” 

And without even warning her, she felt teeth sank into her skin, forcing a moan from her as she relished in the feeling of Jiwoo’s lips sucking at her skin. Her hands grabbed tightly at her covered breasts while she kissed Jungeun anywhere she could reach. “Fuck..” She moaned out. She definitely wasn’t going to last long. Jiwoo originally planned to take things slow, but Jungeun didn’t want that. 

“Take off your clothes and get on all fours.” Jiwoo demanded, and Jungeun immediately sat up, removing her shirt and pants. Jiwoo did the same, and Jungeun had to hold in a moan when she felt Jiwoo’s hot skin against hers. Her hands trailed her body, moving up towards her shoulders and pushing her down. 

“You want chuu huh?” She questioned, and the girl nodded slightly. And the moment she even showed any indication of wanting her, she felt a hand come straight across her ass. She jumped away for a moment, the feeling unfamiliar to her. “Stop moving.” She said angrily, hitting her again and again, until she heard the girl literally whimpering. 

Her legs shook embarrassingly so. She was ashamed at how turned on that got her. “I didn’t expect to fuck you tonight so i’m a lil unprepared…” She admitted, and Jungeun had to bite back her moan at the harsh language.

“I-I bought handcuffs.” She admitted, and Jiwoo’s eyes widened for a moment. “In my drawer. The top one.” And Jiwoo leaned over to open it, her hands rummaging through it slightly until she felt the cold metal. She pulled Jungeun up by her hair. 

“Hands out.” 

Jungeun listened. She felt a shiver down her spine, knowing that she had no control of this situation anymore. The moment she felt the cold metal against her skin she was pushed back down, her elbows slightly holding her up. Jiwoo gave her no time to prepare, she harshly grabbed at her hips and dove in. 

Her tongue tasting the wetness that Jungeun had been ignoring. She was extremely flustered by the situation. Ashamed at how wet she got from being spanked. She moaned, holding her hands together as she felt Jiwoo’s warm tongue moving through her folds. “God..” She moaned, her head hanging low as she took whatever Jiwoo gave her. 

“J-Jiwoo..” She moaned out, feeling her nails sinking deeper into her skin.

“It’s Chuu. Remember?” She questioned, returning back to her previous task, except this time she pushed her tongue deep into the girl. 

“Chuu—“ Jungeun moaned, and the girl felt a smile forcing itself onto her face at the name. “It feels so good.” 

She can’t even remember the last time she had gotten eaten out, so this honestly felt next level or maybe it was because it was Jiwoo doing it. She really couldn’t do anything except enjoy it. She didn’t have hands to use and Jiwoo was holding her firmly in place. Even when she came the girl didn’t stop licking. She had to actually beg her to stop. 

And she listened… and immediately after Jungeun had fingers filling her up. She was too sensitive for this shit… 

“Chuu I—“

“What? Can’t take it?” She teased, and Jungeun whined. It felt so good but she knew she wasn’t going to last long at all. So she didn’t even bother replying to that. She really couldn’t take it. She thought she masturbated enough to be immune to things like this. But she was losing it, and it was probably because it wasn’t her doing it. It had been a while since she last had sex. 

Jiwoo wasn’t letting up, her fingers driving deep into the girl, her body tingled at the sound of Jungeun’s moans. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Cum? Good.. you better.” She threatened, pushing her fingers impossibly deeper and moving them fast while her other hand held her spread open. Jungeun literally fell onto the bed when she came, her legs shaking and her body jerking every so often. 

“Hmm… maybe I should take these off now.” Jiwoo smiled, removing the cuffs and kissing the red marks left behind. “You seem tired.” 

“I am… that was amazing.” She confessed, her body feeling like jello. “Thank you… Chuu.” She said, blushing at the way Jiwoo smirked.

“You’re very welcome Kim Lip.” She teased, laying beside the other girl.

“I don’t feel like getting dressed.” She confessed, snuggling up next to the taller girl. “I’ll just sleep like this..” 

“That’s fine with me.” Jiwoo said, holding her close and closing her eyes. She doesn’t even know why she was tired, but maybe because Jungeun felt so warm. She just wanted to lay here and relax. 

Jungeun was awake before her, taking a quick shower and rummaging through the kitchen. She sighed when she realized they had to go grocery shopping again. When she got back to the room, thankfully Jiwoo was already awake. She’d feel horrible if she had to wake her. “We have to go out to get something…” 

“Oh— that’s okay!” Jiwoo smiled, standing up and kissing her cheek. “I’ll get ready.” She said cheerily, and Jungeun almost cringed at her excitement so early in the morning. She didn’t understand how she does it. Jungeun was a slug in the mornings. She could hardly move, she hardly wanted to speak, let alone smile at someone. But Jiwoo was happy, bright and cheery the second she hopped out of bed. 

She gave Jiwoo some time to get ready before they headed out, going to a breakfast place. “Wow this all looks so good.” Jiwoo said, smiling at the sight of all the different pancake and omelet options. 

“Figure out what you want the most though.” Jungeun attempted to help, but Jiwoo was still stuck. She wanted all of it. Jungeun just ordered a simple breakfast, nothing too fancy. She also got some coffee, she definitely would need that. She smiled brightly when the waitress came back with their beverages, letting them know their food would be out soon. 

“I can’t wait to eat! My stomach is rumbling.” Jiwoo whined, rubbing at her stomach and then smiling at the girl across from her. Jungeun was drinking from her mug when Jiwoo complimented her.

“You’re very pretty.” She said, and Jungeun would’ve been flattered, really, she would have. But she nearly lost her life choking on her coffee when she spotted the person walking into the restaurant. Her face heated up and not because she was turned on, but mainly because she was embarrassed.

She spat the coffee into Jiwoo’s face, her shock evident on her face at what she’d done. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, god I’m such an idiot.” Jungeun apologized, immediately grabbing napkins and cleaning her face. 

It was _Yves._ And she looked extremely good. But that’s part of the reason Jungeun was so obsessed at the start, so she wasn’t surprised. She seemed to have been ordering something to go, her eyes looking around the restaurant carefully. For a moment Jungeun wasn’t sure she wanted to make eye contact or not. “What’s got you all shaken up?” Jiwoo asked, following where she was looking, and even she became flustered.

_“Oh.”_

Even _she_ knew who it was. “If you want a threesome with her just say so.” Jiwoo teased, poking fun at the already flustered girl.

“What?! No!” She said, nearly shouting at this point. But she was loud enough to catch Yves’ attention, the girl’s eyes slowly moved in her direction. It was almost as if she _knew_ why Jungeun was staring and she had a smirk on her face. She grabbed her bag from the person behind the register, and glanced in Jungeun’s direction once again. 

Now the two girls were both looking at her. She smiled before winking, and Jungeun felt like she would faint at this point. Even Jiwoo was a little flustered at that. She left the store and Jungeun felt her legs go numb. “I’m assuming you know her.” Jiwoo smiled, just as the food was brought to them. 

“I-I do… unfortunately.” 

“Why is it unfortunate?” She questioned, waiting for their waiter to step off. “It’s okay if you masturbated to her. I get it.” And Jungeun was even more embarrassed now, she felt sick.

“Stop!” She begged. “I don’t like to think about it.” 

Jiwoo gave her another smile, one that could’ve been mistaken for the sun. “It’s okay.. really Jungeun. If you think about it, we wouldn’t be here right now had you not been a little horny freak.” And that got a laugh out of Jungeun. “I’m happy. Are you happy?”

“I am.” She admitted. 

“Good. Let’s eat, I’m starving.” 

They finished their meal and took a few extra minutes to just relax. They were stuffed and Jungeun was sure she wouldn’t be able to move if she got up 10 minutes ago. They waited for the check and Jiwoo instantly offered to pay, winking at Jungeun as she pulled out her card from her wallet. 

Once they paid, Jiwoo wanted to go for a walk. She claimed the weather was nice today, although it was a bit chilly and she wished she had a hoodie. That just meant she could cuddle up to Jungeun. She was okay with that. As they stepped out of the restaurant, she felt her phone vibrate. Jungeun was still walking when Jiwoo checked her phone, the message she received stopping her in her tracks.

Her mouth nearly fell open at who it was. 

**Yves: I saw the way you were looking at me… at that restaurant. I’m sure that was you right? You were with a friend… well, anyways. I’ve always been told you were a cutie pie, but also amazing in bed. I’ve seen your webcams, I think I would like to see you… and _please_ bring your friend. She looks like quite the catch. I’ll send you my address right now if you agree… **

Her heart was pounding to the point she could barely hear anything. “Jungeun! Wait up!” She called out, running over to her. And it didn’t take much to get her to agree. She was sold from the beginning.

**Chuulovesyou: We would love to see you. And trust me, I have heard _amazing_ things about you. Can’t wait ❤️ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, The end. I hope you enjoyed and it lived up to your expectations. I know it is really short but I didn’t want to unnecessarily drag it out or stress myself trying to force things. I hope you all still liked it. 
> 
> Oh and as you can see, I’m a big fan of cliffhangers 😊😊. Only for my fics though, don’t you dare put cliffhangers on your works... Love you all.
> 
> Twitter: xyvesoulx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Not too crazy right? :)


End file.
